You Can't Rape The Willing
by EnViOuS iNsAnItY
Summary: Kagome wakes up in some random place. A mysterious guy shows up, gives her the time of her life, and leaves, never to return again... or does he? Rated M for mature only. Contains multiple lemons and bad language.... ehehehe.... R
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfiction, and its a bit sour if you know what I mean. Raven is MINE. I made him up, he's sexy as hell, and I AM KEEPING HIM, lol. Enjoy this lemony fanfiction, there will be more to come, since I'm making this into a story instead of a one-shot like I had originally planned in my head. ENJOY!

Kagome groaned as she opened her eyes. She had a small headache, as if she had a hangover. Kagome couldn't remember anything, so she looked around. It was very dark in the room that she was in, the only light was the full moon shining through a lone window on her left side. She tried to move her hands and her feet, but they were tied down by strong material. She struggled for a good ten minutes before giving up the useless fight to get free. She could feel her legs were spread far apart and she could feel that she was tied up as if she were standing. Where was she? How did she get here? Kagome heard a noise at the far end of the room in front of her. It sounded like a door opening and then closing, with soft, but firm footsteps coming closer and closer until the person was just outside of the moonlight that poured into the room.

"It doesn't matter how much you struggle, you'll never get free unless I let you." The person's deep voice was smooth and calm. Kagome guess that the person was a male. He stepped into the moonlight. Kagome gasped at the amazing sight in front of her. The man was about 6 feet tall. He was nicely tanned, all around, and his long black hair reached to the middle of his back. His eyes were a piercing blue-ish green, and they seemed to shine with a lustful light. Kagome's stomach seemed to tie itself in a knot.

"W-who are y-you?" The words stumbled out of Kagome's mouth. The man smirked and walked closer to Kagome, and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks... and pooling between her legs... The man walked straight up to her and pressed himself up against Kagome, putting his mouth near Kagome's ear.

"Let's not worry about that, 'kay?" The man snaked his tongue out and licked the shell of her ear, making Kagome shudder in pleasure. "Just call me Raven..." He added, moving his hand down to her thigh, and running it up the length of it to her wet panties under her short green skirt, rubbing her dripping cunt through the fabric. "I'm only telling you that, so you'll know what to scream later..." He added. Kagome took a sharp intake of breath and tried not to squirm. "Do you like that?" He whispered huskily into her ear. Kagome nodded slowly and moaned as he moved her panties to the side and slipped a finger into her hot, wet core. "Are you a virgin?" He asked.

"Yes... Raven..." Kagome said between moans. He slipped another finger into her, sliding them in and out, getting faster and faster after each thrust of his fingers. He moved his other hand to her right breast and started massaging it through her shirt. Kagome let out a loud moan of pleasure. Raven took out his fingers and Kagome whimpered at the loss.

"Don't worry, you'll be feeling more pleasure soon enough." Raven licked his fingers and removed his other hand from her breast. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to have a little fun tonight." He said, unbuttoning her shirt and ripping it off of her, then he tore her bra off impatiently. He stepped closer to her again and leaned down, latching onto one of her pink orbs, making her moan more. He used one of his hands to start massaging her other breast. He removed his mouth and moved his face closer to hers. He passed his lips gently against hers and pressed more firmly, running his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for intrance to her mouth. Kagome opened her mouth eagerly, and Raven quickly snaked his tongue out and into her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, but it was a battle already lost. Raven spent a while tasting her mouth, and when he could tell Kagome was about to need more air, he started trailing searing kisses along her jaw line, and down her neck, stopping to suck on the place where her pulse was beating. "If I remove you from your bindings, will you promise not to try and run away?" He asked huskily. Kagome nodded her head yes, so he put his hand in the air and snapped. At once, the bindings undid themselves and Kagome dropped to the floor, but before she fell, Raven caught her and held her for a moment. He picked her up and slowly carried her to a bed a little ways away. He set her down gently and pushed her down onto the bed, to where she was laying on her back. He slid both her skirt and panties down, tossing them away from the bed. He took a moment to look at her. "Dear Kami, you're gorgeous..." He said softly. Kagome blushed and tried to cover herself with her arms from this strangers piercing eyes, but he stopped her from doing so. He laid on top of her, making sure to put most of his weight on his arms, so he wouldn't crush her.

"Raven?" Kagome said quietly. He gave a questioning look. "H-how come I'm totally naked, and you get to keep your clothes on?" Kagome asked cautiously. Amusement shown in his eyes and he kissed Kagome on her cheek.

"Maybe you'd like to undress me then?" He suggested sexily. Kagome's blush deepened, but she nodded her agreement nonetheless. He stood up and let Kagome up as well. She started unbuttoning his long sleeved black dress shirt, sliding it off of his shoulders, making sure to feel all of his amazing muscles and his six pack abs on the way down to his black jeans. The whole time, Raven was eyeing her beautiful face with a glint of amusement in his eyes. Kagome unbuckled his belt and then unbutton his pants. She unzipped them and slid them off. While she was sliding them off she noticed the buldge in his boxers, but quickly removed her eyes from the spot, blushing as she did. Kagome stood up and looked away. Raven took one of her hands and placed it against his groin, making her blush deepen to a crimson color. "You make me like this..." He whispered to her. "I guess, since you're a little on the timid side, I'll have to take my own boxers off." He said playfully as he slid them off and placed Kagome's hand back to the spot. Kagome didn't like the comment about being timid, so she opened her hand and grasped his hard length in her hands. She started giving him a hand job, going faster as he moaned and gasped through clenched teeth. Kagome smirked and removed her hand. Raven was breathing hard and wanted Kagome even more now. Kagome got onto her knees, and replaced her hand with her mouth. She ran her tongue up and down his hardening length, wrapping her tongue around it and flicking the bundle of nerves on the head with her tongue. Raven could feel the pressure inside of him building up. Oh, how he wanted more of her, oh, how he wanted to be inside of her. Kagome started to deepthroat him as best she could, but he was too long and she would feel like she was going to gag because he would hit the back of her throat. Kagome stopped as he pulled her up and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his body as he carried her to the bed, laying her down once more. "Kami, I want you so bad..." Raven whispered in her ear. He started kissing down her body, sucking and nipping every so often. When he got all the way down, he passed up her sweet core for her beautidul thighs, kissing them up and down, slightly nipping everywhere he went. He decided it was time that he tasted more of her. He placed his mouth father up her thighs, feeling his way to her cunt with his tongue. He could feel that she was shaven, and moved his mouth to her cunt, parting her lips gently with his tongue. Kagome gasped and clawed the covers, moaning in pleasure. Raven plunged his tongure into her waiting core. Kagome reached down and pushed his head farther into her cunt, making his tongue go farther in, giving her more pleasure than she had ever felt.

"Oh Kami, more Raven, more!" Kagome moaned out loudly. "Fuck me, oh, please fuck me!" Raven smirked into her cunt and started sucking and licking all around. He crawled back up her body, kissing her so that she could taste herself. He positioned his large, throbbing member at her entrance.

"This is going to hurt, but I'll try to go as gentle as I can..." Raven said. Kagome nodded, and waited for a moment, until he plunged himself into her, waiting a couple minutes for her to get adjusted to his size. Tears slid down her face, and he kissed them away. He started sliding in and out of her, first going slow, but then faster and harder as Kagome started moaning, and moving herself in rhythem to his own body.

"Raven, please, faster, oh Kami, harder!" Kagome screamed. Raven did as she wanted and soon he felt the pressure building up more and more inside of him. He was about to release, but he wanted to wait for her, and he could feel and hear that she was just as close as he was. Raven felt her walls clamp down in his length and he let himself fall over the edge into bliss as well. "RAVEN!" Kagome screamed out in pleasure. Raven smirked and fell down beside her after pulling out. Both their chests were heaving and they were breathing heavily. Kagome laid there for a while, and drifted off to the land of sleep, to dream of the man who took her to complete bliss. "Raven..." Kagome mumbled before falling completely into sleep.

Raven looked at the black haired beauty and sighed. This had been the best of his life yet. He kissed her softly on the cheek and left a new set of clothes for her on the bed. After he got dressed and grabbed his keys, he whispered the word he thought would be his last to her. "Goodbye..." 


	2. Author's Note!

People, I'm sorry, but I haven't been able to work on my second chapter until now, and I know some of you are probably a little frustrated, but I've had a hrrible case of writers block and I couldn't really get to my story. I'm sure my readers will be happy to know that I am honestly, currently working on the second chapter of this fan fiction. Please excuse my long absence from the site and the story, and I will try to finish the second chapter tonight. I promise it will be up by tomorrow morning, well, later tomorrow morning, because its 11:30 pm. I promise it will be finished by at the latest 12 pm, probably earlier considering how hard I'm working right now. Those who have this story on their Story Alert or their Favorites, I am truly sorry for not updating in so freaking long, I no it's not a good thing, but I have school to deal with, boyfriends, ex-boyfriends, harassment from people, the big testing coming up next week... Ugh.... I'm gonna end up losing it by the end of the school year... Then one of my ex-boyfriends is coming visit during the summer... _ 


	3. Chapter 2

For some strange reason, I am more interested in this story than "A Song Between Lovers"... I have no clue why... O.o... lol, well anyway, here's the 2nd Chapter of "You Can't Rape The Willing". I hope you enjoy, and I hope you REVIEW! I know someone who read it, put it on their story alert list, but DID NOT REVIEW. (Btw, Kagome and Sango are 17 years old in this story, and Inuyasha and Miroku are 18, they're all in 12th grade)

Chapter 2

Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she sat straight up, earning a horrid headrush. She groaned and laid back down covering her eyes from the blazing sun coming through the window. She slowly opened her eyes again as they adjusted to the light. Her whole body was aching painfully, especially her lower parts. She felt so sore, and tried to remember why. Kagome thought for a little while and it hit her. She gasped and covered her face.

"Oh my Kami..." Kagome whispered to herself. She looked down and found that she was still naked. Looking around again, Kagome found a good pair of school clothes. The bed she was in consisted of black satin sheets and a fluffy red comforter. She quickly scrambled out of bed and grabbed the clothes, quickly putting them on. They fit comfortably, and Kagome could move easy in them. "Wow, just my size..." Kagome said quietly, admiring the way the clothes fit perfectly on her. She walked to the door and put her shoes on, that so conveniently had been placed there. Kagome unlocked the door and stepped outside... right into an alley way, and right into a hobo. "Oh, I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to bump into you like that, could you please tell me where this is?" Kagome asked the homeless man.

"It's quite alright dear, well, you just came out of the old, empty, and almost abandoned antique warehouse, and it's near the Shiba Palace Garden (fictional facts, real garden in Tokyo, believe me, I looked it up... I even have the map of Tokyo sitting right here in front of me... Oh, and the high school is made up, at least, I think it is...) you know, near Tokyo Port?" The homeless man said. Kagome nodded her head and thanked the man before walking out of the alley way, and running down the streets she soon found familiar. She finally realized that it was near her house, and near her school. Kagome had to stop running because the soreness in her muscles was growing greater and greater with every step.

"Damn it, I should've just screamed and shouted until someone could hear me... even though I was screaming..." Kagome blushed as the memories of last night kept flooding into her mind. "He was so sexy and cute... with those beautiful eyes, and that nice body, oh, and his dick..." Kagome had to bite her lip to keep in a moan, and she blushed even more when she realized that she was thinking all of that stuff, and it wasn't very lady like. And she was speaking aloud near a crowded area... "Smart Kagome, smart..." She said to herself. Kagome ran home, being very lucky that her parents weren't there, and she so happened to have an extra house key that she always kept under the door mat. She ran up the stairs to her room and grabbed her book bag. Kagome took a peek at the clock before leaving. It was already 7:20 a.m. and her school opened at 7:30 a.m. It would take her about 15 minutes just to get there anyway. Kagome walked all the way to school, barely sweating. She probably stunk without the sweat anyway...

"Hey Kags, wait up!" Someone called from behind Kagome. She turned around to see Inuyasha running to her from down the street. His long white hair was in a low pony-tail, in an attempt to keep it untabgled and out of the way. He was wearing the Shiba High School uniform, that consisted of a long-sleeved navy blue button up shirt and pants to match. Her uniform was a white, long sleeved shirt, short green skirt, and a red scarf thing... "Kagome, where've you been since yesterday?" Inuyasha asked. "Nobody's known where you were since yesterday afternoon when we all went out and got wasted." He explained. "I thought you had gotten kidnapped, raped, and killed, for Kami's sake!" Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. She almost laughed nervously. He was partially right.

"Oh, don't be silly Inuyasha!" Kagome acted as if nothing had happened. "I went home is all, and I slept off all the beer." She added. "I didn't feel too well, and I'm not sure how good I feel today." Kagome scratched the back of her head sheepishly. Inuyasha gave her a concerned look and just shrugged it off.

"Well, come on, it's only the beginning of the school year, considering it's the second week." Inuyasha said. "If you feel bad at any time during the day, you come get me and I'll bring you to the nurse, 'kay?" He said with a gentle voice. Kagome smiled as she looked up at him and nodded. Inuyasha smiled back at her and looked down at his sports watch. "Woah! Holy shit, we've gotta get going, we're already late!" Inuyasha yelled and grabbed her hand, running down the street to their school. When they got there, they had to sign in on the tardy sheet. Inuyasha went down a seperate hall, because he didn't have the same schedule as Kagome, but he was still in some of her classes, just not her first period, or second, or third. She ran to her class room, which was actually four halls down the main hall, and 5 rooms down. She entered with all eyes on her.

"Well, Ms. Higurashi, you are late." Her teacher, Mrs. Bagge said in her annoying, talking-through-her-nose voice. "What is your excuse?" Mrs. Bagge asked.

"Um... honestly?" Kagome asked. She wasn't going to tell her the whole truth, just, part of it. Mrs. Bagge rolled her eyes and nodded her head. "I slept late." She said simply.

"Detention for you, Ms. Higurashi, during lunch, you will report to the detention room down hall 2, it will have a sign next to it, saying 'Detention', in case you are too ignorant to know." Mrs. Bagge said, slamming her yard stick on her desk. It was surprising how the poor thing hadn't broken yet. "Now go sit down in your desk Higurashi." Kagome shuffled over to her desk and sat down. "Now class, we have a new student here today, I'm sure you've all met him, except Higurashi, who came in late." Mrs. Bagge made sure to point that out to everybody. "Raven, please come up here." She instructed. Kagome wasn't paying attention, but when she heard the name, she quickly looked upto see the guy sitting a desk in front of her on the row to her right . All she saw was long black hair, until he turned around in front of the class. The blue-ish green piercing eyes, the all around tan. Kagome breath hitched in her throat when he looked directly at her and smiled a little smile. She blushed and looked down. "Everyone, this is Raven DeViro, he just transferred here from Tokyo High School." Mrs. Bagge introduced him. "Please tell us a bit about yourself."

"Well, you all know my name, I'm 19 years old, and single, but my heart is taken." Raven said, and all the girls in the class sighed. He flashed another smile to Kagome, the girls giggled and sighed again.

"Well, thank you for that.... lovely introduction, now sit." Mrs. Bagge instructed. Raven walked back to his desk, taking quick glances at Kagome to see her reaction, but Kagome eyes were glued to her desk. "Alright everyone, I'm sure you will all enjoy our Calculus test today, that everyone should have studied for, except for Mr. DeViro." The test was handed out, and the bell rang at then end of class. Kagome walked up to Mrs. Bagge's desk and handed her the paper with a solemn expression on her face. "It's okay, I'm sure you did as well as the other students Ms. Higurashi, well, as bad as the other students anyway." Kagome gave a half-hearted smile, yet half sarcastic and walked out of the classroom, with Raven following close behind her. Kagome walked down the hall to her locker.

"So, I guess Mrs. Bagge doesn't like you much, eh?" Raven asked from behind her. Kagome stopped in her tracks and turned her head to look at him, a slight blush convering her face. "What, are you too shocked to see me that you can't speak, my lovely?" Raven said with a wink and a charming smile that almost made Kagome want to leap into his arms and do what they had done last night. The blush on Kagome's face deepened to a shade of crimson.

"I can speak perfectly fine, thank you very much!" Kagome huffed. "Why are you here anyway?" She asked curiously. Raven pondered for a moment. He seemed to be thinking whether or not he should tell Kagome his reason.

"Well, I'm here because this is now where I go to school, and my grandmother is making me..." He said, seeming a little embarrassed. "She's kind, but firm when she wants something done, and if you get on her bad side, her seemingly innocent walking cane turns into a weapon of mass pain." He laughed aloud. A small laugh escaped Kagome's mouth. "You don't want to be on the end of her wrath once she gets angry." Kagome laughed, kind of getting the feeling that he had felt that wrath before. "I had no idea that you went to this school, until you walked into the room that is." He explained. "I had seen your uniform last night, but plenty of schools around here had that kind of uniform, so I thought nothing of it." Kagome blushed again, realizing again, that this was the boy, well man, from what the treatment she had gotten last night told her, that had been with her most of the night, and given her the best ride of her life.

"I think I'm starting like your grandma already." Kagome said playfully. She remembered that she had to get her books and get to class quickly, because he next teacher was only a little nicer than Mrs. Bagge, but only when he wanted to be. "Well, I kind of have to get to Spanish." She explained.

"Seriously?" Raven said, looking a little surprised. Kagome nodded. "So do I." He said, looking slightly happy. Kagome smiled and opened her locker after trying a couple times. She grabbed her Spanish text book and Raven offered to walk her to class, so they walked there together. Before they got to the room, Raven started talking. "I was thinking, maybe we could, you know, skip school today?" Raven asked. Kagome looked a bit shocked by the suggestion of skipping school, but nodded after she decided that it might be exciting.

"Sure, I guess..." Kagome said when she nodded. "I've never skipped school before... the times I've been absent were when I was truly sick..." Kagome in a thoughtful tone. "It might be fun to take the day off." She said smiling happily at him. Kagome couldn't see it, but inside, her smile made him melt like ice in front of a raging fire. He grabbed her hand and they dodged down a hall before anyone could see them. They ran through a couple more halls, dodging teachers and janitors along the way. When they finally got outside through an emergency exit door that, thankfully, was shut off, Raven let go of her hand and sighed.

"So, what do you feel like doing today, my love." Raven said, giving her a rather charming and seductive smile. Kagome blushed and looked down. She shrugged her shoulders because she was afraid to let herself speak for fear of squeaking instead of talking. "We could go back to our little spot, you know, the one where we first met?" He said suggestively.

"We could go to my house..." Kagome said quietly. Raven grinned and gave her a peck on the cheek. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer to him. Her blush deepend as he leaned down and captured her lips with his own in a searing kiss. He pulled away a moment later, smiling triumphantly. Kagome smiled up at him. His kisses were amazing.

"Since I don't know where you live, how about you take me there...?" Raven whispered in her ear. Kagome laughed quietly and grabbed his hand instead, leading him down one street and another. They got to her house in about 20 minutes, mostly because of their slow pace. Kagome grabbed her key and unlocked the door, opening it and letting Raven and herself inside, "Wow, nice place..." Raven said as he walked in. Kagome smiled and quickly walked upstairs, Raven following close behind her. As soon as she opened her bedroom door and got in, Raven grabbed her picked her up, walking her over to the bed. He placed her gently on it then kissed her passionately before climbing on top of her. He took off his own shirt first, letting Kagome take in his every muscle, then he took hers off, unhooking her bra and slipping it off of her as well. "My Kami, you're still as gorgeous as ever." He said before leaning down and kissing her. He moved from her mouth to her jaw and then to her neck, making his way down to her breasts. He flicked his tongue on her left nipple, blowing on it to make it hard. His mouth enveloped the pink orb and his other hand gently massaged the neglected one. Kagome bit her lip to stifle a deep moan threatening to release itself. Her hands were clawing at the bed as a wave of heat pooled between her legs. Raven switched over to her neglected breast, giving it the same sweet torture as its twin. After a little while, he started moving lower and lower on her body. When he got to the waist of her skirt, he pulled her skirt and panties off at the same time, throwing them onto her bedroom floor. He slowly licked his way down from her navel, to her hips, making her moan. When he got to her cunt, he parted her lips and stuck his tongue in her core.

"Oh Kami, Raven... more... more, please..." Kagome said between moans and gasps. Raven tongued fucked her until he could feel her walls starting to tighten around his tongue. He removed his tongue, earning a whimper of dismay from Kagome. Raven licked his lips and smiled.

"Not yet..." He said in a husky voice. Raven slid his pants and boxers off, throwing them next to the other discarded clothing. Kagome looked away and Raven chuckled. "Don't be afraid to look, even though I'll be inside of you in a minute." He said. Raven got back on top of her, making sure to steady himself with his arms, so he wouldn't crush her under his weight. He positioned himself at her entrance, kissing her fiercely before thrusting into her. Kagome was still sore from last night, but it didn't hurt nearly as bad. This time it felt extraordinarily pleasuring. Kagome moaned into his mouth, letting her tongue slip into it. Raven fought the battle with her tongue and won. After kissing her for a moment, and pulled away and kept thrusting in and out of her, earning moans and cries of pleasure.

"Oh, Raven... harder, baby... faster..." Kagome moaned out. Raven gave in to her request and began thrusting harder and faster. He felt her walls tightening again, and he felt that he was about to come too. A second later, both jumped over that edge into a pleasureful oblivion, Kagome screaming out his name in completion. He pulled out of her and laid down by her side. Both of ther chests were rising and falling quickly, because they were both out of breath, but Kagome wasn't finished. She sat up and starting kissing his neck, making her way down to his chest. She licked and nipped at his nipple before moving father down. She let her hand travel down first, gripping it and squeezing slightly. Raven let out a loud moan. Kagome smirked and starting stroking him back and forth. After a couple minutes, when she had gotten him extremely hard again, Kagome replaced her hand with her mouth. She licked from the head, down his shaft, and back up again before wrapping her tongue around it and sheathing it in her mouth. She fit as much of it as she could in her mouth before it hit the back of her throat and almost made her gag. She continued to give him a blow job until he moaned out her name, coming in her mouth. Kagome licked up every drop. She got on top of him this time, and slid him inside if her. She started to grind on him and ride him hard. This way, he kept hitting her g-spot and it made Kagome moan and clench her blanket with her fists.

"Kami, Kagome, don't stop..." Raven said with a moan. "That's right baby... keep going... fuck me..." He gasped out. He grabbed her hips and helped her as he thrust up when she came down. Minutes later, Kagome came again and Raven followed. Kagome got off of him and fell beside him. He kissed her on the lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kagome yawned and smiled up at him.

"I think we might need to bathe..." Kagome said. She could feel the sweat and her juices along with his cum running down her thighs. Raven gave her a charming smiled and sat up. He looked over at the clock and yelped. Kagome looked at him worriedly. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go, I have to be somewhere in like thirty minutes." Raven said quickly, getting up and grabbing his clothes. "Can I take a quick shower over here?" He asked. Kagome nodded with a small smile. She watched him questioningly as he continued to gather up his clothes. "It's my grandmother's birthday and I have to go pick up the cake and her present, which are both a couple towns away... I should have paid more attention to the time... I hope I'm not late..." He continued to mumble his worries. Kagome grabbed some clothes of her own. She went to her underwear drawer and pulled out a pretty light blue lace bra and some matching boy-cut panties, then, going to her closet, she picked out a cute little outfit that consisted of a pleaded black mini skirt and a white tank top with a black and blue butterfly on the front. She picked up her other clothes and set it in a neat little pile while waiting for Raven to get out of the shower. When she heard the water shut off she went and stood by the bathroom door. Kagome could hear him stumbling around inside. Something fell and he let out a quiet yelp. She laughed and slowly opened the door, peering inside to see what he had knocked over. The first thing she saw was the soap on the floor, then Raven trying to grab the ever slippery bar to put it back where it was. She started laughing and he looked up sheepishly. "I, er, kinda dropped the soap..." He mumbled.

"So, I see..." She said while giggling. "I'll get the soap, you go on ahead before you're late." Kagome told him. He smiled and stood up, walking over to her. Kagomecould feel the heat rising to her cheeks again. Raven leaned down and kissed her very passionately. It wasn't the searing kiss he used when they were having sex to arouse her more, but a loving kiss, filled with compassion. It made Kagome want to cry tears of happiness for what she had found, or rather, for what had found and kidnapped her. Raven pulled away and looked deep into her eyes, searching for something. Kagome stared right back, finding all kinds of emotions floating around behind those beauitful eyes... "I love you." She said suddenly. Kagome felt nervous when the serious face he held didn't move for a hesitant moment, but her worries soon vanished when his face lit up with a genuine, happy smile as he kissed her one more, quick time before dashing down the stairs. He slipped his shoes on quickly.

"I love you too, Kagome, and I hope you always feel the same about me." Raven said as he waved at her. He blew a kiss and made a low, sweeping bow before heading out of the door, leaving Kagome dazzled and joyful. She had found her Mr. Right, the perfect man... 


	4. Another Author's Note!

Okay, so I finished the 2nd chapter BEFORE 12 am, so I am now going to go to bed since one of my ex-boyfriends isn't on yahoo instant messenger like I had hoped for... xP. I hope you like the second chapter. If you think you have an idea for the upcoming chapter, please feel free to send me a PM with it, or review with your idea. I can think of a few things right now, but none seem very interesting and I think Chapter 2 is a bit of a drag... even with 3,000+ words... 


End file.
